ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing
Sing is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy-drama film produced by Illumination Entertainment for Universal Pictures. It was written and directed by Garth Jennings and stars the voices of Matthew McConaughey, Reese Witherspoon, Seth MacFarlane, Scarlett Johansson, John C. Reilly, Taron Egerton, and Tori Kelly. The film is about a group of anthropomorphic animals that enter a singing competition, hosted by a koala who is hoping to save his theater. The film includes more than 60 songs from famous artists, and also has an original song by Stevie Wonder and Ariana Grande called "Faith", which was nominated for a Golden Globe Award. Sing was screened at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 11, 2016, premiered at Microsoft Theater on December 3, 2016 and was released in the United States on December 21, 2016. The film received generally positive reviews and grossed $634 million worldwide. Along with The Secret Life of Pets, it marked the first time Illumination released two films in one year. It was also the last film produced by Illumination Entertainment, under its original studio name, before it was renamed simply just Illumination in 2017, starting with their following film Despicable Me 3. A sequel, titled Sing 2, is scheduled to be released on July 2, 2021. Plot In a world of anthropomorphic animals, koala Buster Moon owns a theater, having been interested in show business since his father took him to his first music show as a child. Following financial problems brought up by the bank representative Judith, he tells his wealthy friend Eddie that he will host a singing competition with a prize of $1,000. But Buster's assistant, Miss Crawly, accidentally appends two extra zeroes, and the promotional fliers showing $100,000 are blown out of Buster's office into the city streets. Animals from all around the city gather for auditions. Those selected include: housewife and mother of 25 piglets Rosita; street musician mouse Mike; mobster's son gorilla Johnny; punk-rock porcupine Ash; a trio of frogs; and a camel named Pete. Shy teenage elephant Meena fails her audition out of stage fright, while Ash's boyfriend Lance is dismissed from the contest. Rosita is paired with another contestant, an exuberant pig named Gunter, for a dance routine. Although Buster discovers the flyers show a prize of $100,000 (money he does not have), he remains optimistic. Buster convinces Eddie to arrange a visit with Eddie's grandmother, former opera singer and theater actress Nana Noodleman, to persuade her to sponsor the prize money. She is hesitant to contribute, but agrees to see a private screening of the show. Encouraged by her grandfather, Meena tries to ask Buster for another chance, but becomes his stage hand instead. When the frogs quit, and Pete is injured, Meena is added as an act. The performers' individual problems begin to hinder rehearsals: Rosita flounders in her dance routine with Gunter, after having been distracted by her parenting duties that have fallen into disarray. After discovering Lance with a new girlfriend and evicting them from her apartment, Ash is devastated and can no longer sing her assigned song, Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe." Johnny is torn between having to help his father as the driver of a getaway car in a heist and making the practices. When he tries to do both, he does not show up for the planned pickup in time, and his father and his gang are arrested. Meena does not get any help in overcoming her stage fright, and Mike, certain that the prize money is as good as his, buys a fancy car to impress a female mouse, and then swindles a group of bears in a card game at a nightclub. The day of the screening, the bears interrupt the show, demanding the money from Mike, who in turn, points to Buster. The bears open the chest containing the prize money, but it is nowhere near $100,000. The glass tank full of luminescent squids that Buster got to light up the theater breaks under all their weight, flooding the theater, which then comes crashing down. With the lot repossessed by Judith, Buster, who had been living in his theater's office desk, takes up residence at Eddie's place (his parents' pool house). Although the contestants (besides Mike, who saw Buster as a fraud) visit him and try to cheer him up, Buster is too despondent to listen to them. He tries to start over by opening a car wash, using the same bucket that his father had used to earn money for Buster's theater. When Meena goes to the theater's rubble lot and sings Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah," Buster hears her and is inspired to reinstate the show without the prize money. They perform on a makeshift stage on the lot in front of Rosita and Meena's family members. As Rosita and Gunter perform Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off," more animals are attracted to the scene as the show is broadcast on the news. Johnny's rendition of Elton John's "I'm Still Standing" impresses his father, who then escapes from prison to reconcile with him. Despite an interruption by Judith, Ash sings her original rock song "Set It All Free." Mike returns to the show and sings Frank Sinatra's "My Way." Meena finally overcomes her fears and sings Stevie Wonder's "Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing," which literally brings down the house. The show becomes a success and impresses Nana, who was in the audience. Nana buys the lot and the theater is rebuilt and reopened. Voice cast *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, an optimistic koala who plans to save his theater from closure by holding a singing competition. *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a pig who gave up her teenage music dreams to become a devoted wife to Norman, and mother to their 25 piglets. *Seth MacFarlane as Mike, a white mouse with a big Frank Sinatra-esque voice and an arrogant attitude. *Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a teenage porcupine punk rocker who takes part in an alternative-rock music duo with her boyfriend Lance. *John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep and Buster's friend who doubts the future of the theater. *Tori Kelly as Meena, a teenage elephant with an exquisite voice and severe stage fright. *Taron Egerton as Johnny, a teenage gorilla who wants to sing, though his father would rather have him follow his criminal footsteps. *Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep and Eddie's grandmother who was a singer in her glory days. **Jennifer Hudson as Young Nana *Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly, an elderly iguana with a glass eye who is Buster's administrative assistant. *Peter Serafinowicz as Big Daddy, a gorilla gang leader who wants his son Johnny to follow in his crime business. *Nick Kroll as Gunter, a passionate dancing pig who is partnered with Rosita for the show. *Beck Bennett as Lance, a porcupine and Ash's boyfriend. *Jay Pharoah as Meena's grandfather who pressures her to overcome her stage fright. *Nick Offerman as Norman, a pig and Rosita's husband. *Leslie Jones as Meena's mother *Rhea Perlman as Judith, a brown llama from the bank who warns Buster that his theater will be repossessed if he does not pay. *Laraine Newman as Meena's grandmother *Adam Buxton as Stan, a gorilla who is a member of Big Daddy's gang. *Brad Morris as Baboon, whom Mike attacks for not donating more money to his street performances. *Bill Farmer as News Reporter Dog, who documents Buster's singing competition. The voices of Rosita's piglet children were provided by Oscar, Leo, Caspar, and Asa Jennings, the children of Garth Jennings, the film's writer and director. Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui - Penguin Butler *Wes Anderson - Daniel *David Arnott *Bob Bergen *Doug Burch *Britt Burton *Catherine Cavadini *Townsend Coleman *Abby Craden *James J. Cummings - Bear *John DeMita *Marisa De Silva *Willow Geer *Jess Harnell - Crane Prisoner *Barbara Harris *Garth Jennings *Sara Mann *Igor Khait *Daamen Krall *Jeremy Maxwell *Daniel Mora *Laraine Newman - Eddie's Mom *Jason Pace *Gregory Perler *Paige Pollack *Jessica Rau *Chris Renaud *Jessica Rotter *Tara Strong - Becky, Nancy *Robert Taylor *Tom Walters *Andrew Walton *Michael Wildshill *Edgar Wright - Goat Jennings had directors Edgar Wright (as a goat) and Wes Anderson (as Daniel, a giraffe who auditions with the song "Ben") provide "additional voices", continuing a tradition of the three friends appearing in each other's films. Production In January 2014, it was announced that Garth Jennings would write and direct an animated comedy film for Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment, about "courage, competition and carrying a tune," which was originally titled Lunch, and then retitled as Sing. On January 14, 2015, Matthew McConaughey was cast in the film's lead voice role. Chris Meledandri and Janet Healy produced the film. On June 17, 2015, it was confirmed that McConaughey's character is named Buster and that John C. Reilly would voice Eddie, a sheep and Buster's best friend. In November 2015, it was announced that Reese Witherspoon, Seth MacFarlane, Scarlett Johansson, Tori Kelly and Taron Egertonhad joined the cast of the film. The film features 65 pop songs, the rights to which cost 15 percent of the film's $75 million budget. The animation was created entirely in France by Illumination Mac Guff. Soundtrack A soundtrack album for the film was released on December 21, 2016. Release The almost complete film was screened as a work in progress beginning September 11, 2016 at the Toronto International Film Festival. Universal Studios released the film on December 21, 2016. Home media Sing was released on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Ultra HD Blu-ray and DVD on March 21, 2017. It includes three short films: Gunter Babysits, Love at First Sight, and Eddie's Life Coach. *In Gunter Babysits, Gunter offers to watch over Rosita and Norman's piglets while they are away as he works to prove himself to be a good babysitter. *In Love at First Sight, Johnny sets Miss Crawly up with an online dating website where she manages to score a date with a lizard named Herman. *In Eddie's Life Coach, Eddie's mother sets Eddie up for a digital training seminar where he will be assigned to a dachshund named Garry "The Winner" Wishman. Reception Box office Sing grossed $270.3 million in the U.S. and Canada and $364 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $634.3 million, against a production budget of $75 million. Deadline.com calculated the net profit of the film to be $194.2 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenue for the film, making it the 7th most profitable release of 2016. In North America, the film opened alongside Passengers and Assassin's Creed, and was expected to gross around $70 million from 4,022 theaters over its first six days of release. The film made $1.7 million during its Tuesday night previews. It went on to gross $35.3 million in its opening weekend (a six-day total of $75.5 million), finishing second at the box office behind Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, which was in its second week. Sing holds the record for being the highest-grossing film to never finish first at the North American box office, besting My Big Fat Greek Wedding ($241.4 million in 2002). Critical response Sing received positive reviews from critics. On the aggregate site Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 73% based on 168 reviews; the average rating is 6.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Sing ''delivers colorfully animated, cheerfully undemanding entertainment with a solid voice cast and a warm-hearted – albeit familiar – storyline that lives up to its title." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 59 out of 100 based on 37 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Sequel On January 25, 2017, Universal and Illumination announced plans for a sequel, originally scheduled for release on December 25, 2020. However, on April 12, 2019, the release date was pushed back to July 2, 2021 to accommodate DreamWorks Animation's ''The Croods 2. Category:2010s Category:2016 Category:Sing Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Illumination animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films